


A Plegian (GENOCIDE ENDING)

by prettypinklass



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Genocide, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: AwakeningMajor character death, angst, graphic depictions of violence
Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720222
Kudos: 4





	A Plegian (GENOCIDE ENDING)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: Awakening  
> Major character death, angst, graphic depictions of violence

_One slash. That was all it took._

_She stumbled back, gasping. The blonde couldn't help but laugh at herself._

_"Of course… now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here… not you…"_

_"...but them."_

_They stepped over her corpse and went through the door._

The room was quiet.

_The blond stumbled back._

_"Plegian… you're on a dark path, but I can help! Please… just drop the sword…"_

_He was desperate._

_His head came clean off, landing on the ground._

_The child continued moving._

Quiet footsteps padded along the ground. 

_"Dammit!"_

_The axe wielder grunted._

_"Hah… hahaha!"_

_They tilted their head to the side._

_"Even if… I fall here… Miriel watched the whole battle. Southtown will be evacuated by now."_

_The child didn't want to hear it. They pushed him. He fell off the bridge._

_They continued on._

Their formerly clean robes were stained red. 

_"INIGO!"_

_The woman screamed as he fell down._

_"Guess I… probably should've thought that through a bit more… huh?"_

_His mother let out a blood curdling scream as he fell. The child drew an arrow and launched it at her, wanting the screams to stop._

_The scientist gasped as she was impaled, dropping the body._

_She fell next._

They stopped. Someone stood across from them. 

"Hey Stranger." 

The child looked up at Lucina. Their eyes were cold, with no signs of life. 

She sat there on the ground, admiring something. A mask. 

"You've been busy, huh?" 

They stepped forward. 

She stood up, "I wouldn't come any closer." 

The child stepped forward again. 

The bluenette tossed her mask to the side, drawing her sword. 

"You killed everyone." 

They nodded, stepping closer. 

She pointed her sword at him, her voice beginning to shake, "You killed Aunt Emmeryn. You killed Yarne, Maribelle, Nah, Cynthia, and Severa. You killed Gerome, Brady, Laurent, Flavia, Basilio, Lon'qu." 

The child noted her shaking demeanor. 

"You decapitated my cousin. My beloved cousin, whom I thought of as a brother. You killed Owain. You moved on to Farfort. You killed Stahl and Nowi, Gregor and Panne. You tried to kill Donnel, and he just barely escaped. So you killed Vaike, and when he didn't go down the first time, you hit him again, and again. Then you let him fall to his death." 

She gulped. 

"You went to Southtown. Miriel had already deactivated the puzzles in hopes of getting everyone out, but they didn't make it. Then you killed Cherche, and Sumia, and Cordelia, Frederick and Sully." 

Lucina inhaled sharply, attempting to keep her composure. She was shaking. 

"You tainted the Mila Tree with blood. You shot Inigo in the chest without a second thought. You shot Olivia as she screamed, having watched you murder her son in cold blood. Then you shot Miriel, who had been trying to escape with Olivia." 

The princes shifted into a fighting position, bending her knees and pulling her sword up to her side. 

"And if I don't kill you now, you'll kill me, and my father." 

The child smirked, drawing their tome. 

"So Stranger… this is your last chance. Drop the tome. We can forget about all this, put it behind us. Or we can fight, and I swear on the divine dragon's bloodline that I will not show you mercy for what you've done." 

The tome began to glow. Lucina took a deep breath. Swords, Falchion's just like hers, appeared around her. 

"I guess that's a no then." 

She looked down, sighing. 

"I'm sorry Aunty Em."

The swords rushed towards them. They rolled out of the way. Lucina rushed forward, thrusting at the child and they ducked, just barely avoiding the sharp edges. They rushed forward, aiming a zap to her midsection. 

She jumped back, taking small amusement at their annoyed expression. 

"Did you think I would just stand there and take it?"

The blood stained child scowled. 

Lucina thrust forward, beginning a series of quick slashes and strikes. They backed up, putting an arm up to block the last strike and wincing. 

"Thunder!" 

She rolled out of the way, jumping back towards the child. 

Back and forth they went. 

"I knew something was off when we met," Lucina hissed, "Nothing about you seemed human. Then you started killing people. But I didn't plan on hurting you." 

She dodged another bolt, and went right back to slashing. 

"Owain never planned on killing you. He believed in you, and you murdered him in cold blood!" 

The princess was seething as she spoke, "I couldn't believe you. I talked to Vaike, so he knew you were coming. Donnel… oh, poor Donnel was terrified when you tried to kill him." 

Lucina ducked under another lightning bolt, rushing forward and slashing. The child squeaked in surprise, and brought their tome up to block the attack. She kept pushing. 

"Vaike knew he would die. He only wanted to stall you while Miriel evacuated Southtown. I guess that didn't work very well, since you killed everyone there anyway." 

The child pushed her back. She stumbled, quickly regaining her balance by putting her hand down and flipping backwards. 

"Showoff," the child scowled. 

"You wish," Lucina retorted, rushing forward again. 

"Then you shot Inigo in the heart. Olivia screamed because she had just watched you murder her son. Then you shot her, and then Miriel. They were running away. Inigo had only wanted to give them enough time to escape. They were running from you." 

They didn't care about her words. They wanted her to stop talking. 

"Plegian," she sighed, "I've finally realized the biggest mistake of my life thanks to you."

They tilted their head to the side in confusion. 

_"And that was letting you live."_

And so the fight continued. She was getting tired. The child knew that. 

Finally, she stopped. They stood across from each other, her sword raised. She panted. 

"Maybe in another time and place, we could've been friends. But not this one." 

The child threw a lightning bolt at her. She dodged it. 

"Really? You actually thought-" 

They summoned a lightning bolt, rushing forward. The Plegian child stabbed her in the midsection. 

She stumbled back, coughing up blood. 

"...Hah… haha…" 

She laughed, smiling sadly, "Well, you got me… I guess it's time to see everyone again…" 

The Plegian walked past her. Lucina's blood just added to his already stained robes. 

"Father… I'm sorry." 

They glanced at her. She wasn't breathing. 

They continued walking.

♡

"Hmm?" The exalt turned around to face them. 

"Oh… oh." He frowned.

"I assume you're the one I've been warned about…" he frowned. 

The Plegian was silent. 

The exalt drew his sword, "If what I have been told is true… I'm sorry, but I cannot let you live for what you've done." 

They stepped forward, summoning a lightning bolt and stabbing him in the chest. 

He dropped his sword, falling over. 

The exalt said nothing as he died, and the Plegian approached the barrier. 

The hooded stranger was there. 

"H-hey!" The voice was higher pitched than before, more feminine, "Robin!" 

They said nothing. 

"Uh… um… you won't hurt me… r-right? I, I... I can be useful! I can help you!" 

The Plegian was silent. 

"After all… it's me!" She pulled the hood down, revealing a blonde girl with pigtails, "Your friend! Lissa…" 

They stabbed her.

Then again. 

Again. 

Hacked her to bits until she was a pile of dust. 

They heard laughter behind them and turned around. 

A Plegian with white hair stared at them, smiling. 

_"Greetings. I am Robin."_

They nodded, not saying anything. 

_"I must thank you. Because of your actions, I've been able to take form again. Now we can take our place as a god."_

They frowned. 

_"There's nothing left for us here. Let's erase this pointless world and move on to the next."_

The Plegian smiled. They liked the sound of that. 

_"What a good partner you are,"_ Robin smiled, " _I have a feeling we'll be together for a long time."_

They struck faster than the Plegian could react. 

Everything went black.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a lot shorter then the others lol


End file.
